Hostile Spawn
de:Alien-Brut Hostile Spawn is a shooter game released on 21 May 2008, 3 months after the website's original release. It received a major update on the 13th of January 2010. Plot :UFE Starship Hammerhead :Crew: 60 :Class: Military Transport :Status: En route to Kerrus Military Research Base :ETA: 4 Hours :Distress call received 6 days ago. :Mission Objectives: Search and Destroy all signs of hostile activity. :It is likely that all personnel are already dead. :Use of plasma weapons granted. :COMMENCING SCAN :SCANNING :PLANET KERRUS :Atmosphere: Thin but breathable :Status: Unsuitable for colonisation :Installations: ::''Robomining Rig Alpha - Pop: 0 ::Robomining Rig Beta - Pop: 0 ::Military Research base - Pop: 280 :Clearance: Classified :Life-forms: ::UNABLE TO ESTABLISH ACCURATE COUNT ::ESTIMATED 5000+ LIFE-FORMS :::PROXIMITY WARNING :::IMPACT IMMINENT :TWO WEEKS LATER :After the UFE Starship Hammerhead failed to report on its mission, the senate sent you to investigate. UFE crews rebelling and splitting from the fleet has become more common in recent years. Your mission is to re-establish control of the ship and its crew, then proceed to make sure the mission is completed as per original orders. :END OF TRANSMISSION Kerrus Levels 1 - Power Cut :You have boarded the Hammerhead. Your task is to locate the command deck, secure the black box and evac back to your shuttle. Scanners have confirmed that the ship's primary power is offline. Head to the reactor room and reactivate the power supply to the lift, then proceed to the flight deck. Scanners have also detected movement on the vessel. Your standard issue auto gun should see you through any hostile situation. :Good luck, marine. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; the red dot is the exit. 2 - Control :The flight deck of the Hammerhead seems to be full of life signatures. Fight your way to the bridge at the front of the ship, then return to the lift with the black box. :The ship's sensor array has picked up a large object moving towards the vessel, so be quick. :Sensors have also detected a powerful Close Range Assault Gun (C.R.A.G.) - try to locate this, if possible. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; you must then return to the starting point. 3 - Self Destruct :The black box has provided the location of the spawn's hive on the planet's surface. Before dealing with that, though, we cannot allow the derelict Hammerhead to drift into populated space. You must destroy the ship by damaging its reactor. After taking it out, make your way back to your shuttle. You will only have a short amount of time before the ship explodes, so be quick. :There is also a large alien object heading for the ship - it must have detected the reactor coming back online. Expect high resistance. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; the red dot is the exit. Note that the green area becomes accessible only after you destroy the reactor. 4 - Entrance :Your shuttle was caught in the Hammerhead's explosion and has crash landed. The crash has also damaged your weapons and ammunition supply, so you will have to make do with the standard issue auto gun stored in the backup locker. A surface scan has revealed some ammunition caches scattered around the crash site. These are shown as yellow dots on your scanner readout. :Due to the number of hostile aliens on the surface, it is important that you reach the lift into the base as quickly as possible. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective. Note that the barrel icons in most cases represent more than one barrel. It is possible to get out of the map in this mission by going up from the start point, all the way left, blow up the barrel, then go down and right. There is a rock way that looks like a top right piece of a circle. It is possible to go through it and exit the map by it. Beware that aliens still spawn there and touching the edge of the map does nothing. 5 - Destruction :Your task now is to seal the entrance to the base, so the aliens on the surface cannot get in. Head to the reactor and take it out. This should protect your back as you make your way towards the hive. As on the Hammerhead, the reactor will detonate a short time after being damaged, so be quick to get out. :Sensors have also picked up a C.R.A.G. close to the deck lift - try to find it to help combat the enemy. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective; you must then return to the starting point. 6 - Security :Watch out while your try to make your way to the lift on this level. The base's security systems have malfunctioned due to the spawn. :The turrets are slow tracking, but powerful, so it is a bad idea to run past them. Use EMP rockets to disrupt them, allowing you to pass by safely. There is a rocket launcher and a cache of rockets in the weapon storage area. Head there first. The cyan dot is the starting point; the blue dot is the mission objective. This level introduces turrets, which keep up a heavy rate of fire. There is a plasma cannon on this level, which can be useful for the next levels as it is almost definitely required to destroy the Queen on level 9. 7 - Infiltration :You are reaching the entrance to the hive, so resistance is likely to be strong. Be on your guard for security turrets and heavy spawn activity. Your scanners have also picked up information regarding the location of a railgun on this level. This advanced weapon is capable of penetrating multiple hostiles in one shot. :If things become too hot to handle, blow the level's reactor to turn off the turret's power, then run for the lift. Walkthrough: You'll start at the northernmost point on the level, if you look at the map when you load the level briefing. Destroy two aliens around this area, and run right. Kill a few more, and you should find a "cell" pack. Nab it - you'll want it later. Now head a bit further south. You should see a room with two turrets and some aliens. Instead, head west and destroy a turret here using the explosive barrel; a technique you should have learned from the previous level. If you look around this area, you'll find some more cell packs and a railgun. Get the railgun and head back. To deal with the room with the turrets (you'll have to do this) use the railgun to knock out the turrets, one at a time. Head into this room, blast some more aliens and another turret, and head into the last room. The eggs in this room, when destroyed, let out some baby spawn. They are unable to open doors, but are just as deadly as older ones. They count 1 each on your kill count, but only 25 points on your score. Blast a path to the lift and exit the level. 8 - The Hive :You have reached the hive. Locate and destroy the clusters of spawn eggs hidden around the area. Their locations are indicated on your scanner by red dots. After destroying the eggs, head back to the lift. :Don't rely on your initial scans of this area's layout, as the spawn are known to create tunnels and block passages for their own purposes. :Good luck, marine. 9 - Regicide :The queen has been located. This is your chance to destroy the source of the spawn eggs. :Fight your way to the queen's nest and terminate her with extreme prejudice. Once she has been killed, get out of there. Her death will definitely aggravate the hive. 10 - Escape :The death of the spawn queen has caused the hive to erupt in furious anger. The turmoil must have damaged the base's primary reactors and the whole area is about to explode. :Find an exit to the surface and get out as fast as possible. It is unlikely that you will have enough ammo to defeat the whole hive. :Flee while you can! Hard Mode Hard mode is unlocked on completion of normal mode. It always starts at level 4 and imposes a strict time limit per level. Enemies move faster and do more damage than normal. Gameplay could be considered similar to running the gauntlet of facing large numbers of enemies at a faster rate than usual. There are some easier things, however; some levels have extra ammo or items placed. For example, the Security Level (level 6) has 18 rockets in the room Northwest of the starting location. In addition, gaining rankings is much quicker in hard mode due to the strong need to kill the enemies extremely quickly, and the higher scores given for defeating enemies; however, each rank up will not restore the health meter to 100%, but instead only recover 50%. Vengeance Levels For members, there is another level set called Vengeance. According to Jagex, the Vengeance level set has new areas, new kinds of creatures, new Achievements and more weapons. The new level set was introduced on the 13th of January 2010. 1 - Medical 2 - Lockdown 3 - Breach 4 - Infest Station 5 - Bridge 6 - Nightmare 7 - Invasion 8 - Torment 9 - Planet-side 10 - Hostile Revenant Reactors Various levels call for you to destroy a reactor. Shooting the main body of the reactor will accomplish nothing: you have to destroy the computer at the bottom-right. It can only be destroyed by heavy weapons (i.e. railgun, plasma cannon, rocket launcher, exploding barrels), akin to a turret or blast door. Destroying the reactor will turn off any turrets in the level, but will explode in a few minutes, giving only some time to complete the objective. Enemies Weapons Ratings Ratings are based on the score achieved. Achievements Total Achievements: 17 Total Orb Points: 5,700 All achievements which require a number of kills can be spread across several levels. Trivia *For a short time, certain achievements were marked as members-only, when they could all be achieved by a free player. This was quickly fixed by Jagex. *All of the achievement's images were changed along with the release of the Vengeance expansion on the 13th of January 2010. *The name "Hostile Spawn: Vengeance" may be a reference to the game, "Alien Shooter: Vengeance". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shooter Games Category:All Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names